narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakuka
Nakuka (エンゼル, Nakuka Aburame) is the daughter of Konan and Yahiko of Amegakure. She was taken by Jiraiya under her parents' request and lived out her years in Konohagakure. She was recruited into the foundation Root, and Danzō assigns her the mission of playing as Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha's teammate. She later takes over Root, renaming the foundation to keep suspension off of her. = Background = Nakuka was born in a small warehouse, the only place her parents could reach at that moment, accompanied by Nagato and Jiraiya, who’d heard the screams and arrived out of nowhere. After a messy birth, she arrived, healthy, and Konan begged Jiraiya to take Nakuka to the Konohagakure, where she would live a much more normal life. Jiraiya doesn’t know they were Akatsuki, and he did. Nagato, however, made sure Nakuka always had a picture of the three before Jiraiya left. Nakuka was placed in a caring orphanage, but by the time she was three, she started sneaking out to watch those of the Uchiha Clan practice their fire style techniques and figured out how to mold chakra. When she used her basic fire manipulation to set a kid's bed on fire, the orphanage thought it'd be best for her to have her own place. The Third Hokage found her a room. At four, she mastered the fireball technique, and when she showed it off to Itachi and Sasuke, Danzō watched from afar. He approached her, asking if she would like to be a ninja even at her age, and being the naïve child she was back then, she accepted. From that point on, she trained day and night, until she knocked herself out or someone else did. She became a member of Root after a year of harsh training. She became emotionally deprived. The only ones she dared show emotion around was Sasuke, Itachi, and their parents, as she looked up to them as parents, despite having a picture of her biological family. She carried that picture around, even though Danzō hated it. Danzō, much to most’s surprise, trained Nakuka himself. He worked her until she perfected her fire style techniques, and even pushed her into practicing her water style. Due to her massive chakra control, he also opted to teach her medical ninja techniques. When she turned six, she was allowed into the Academy, and the first few months were terrible, as she wanted to fight everyone at her fullest strength. Because of a fight she started, Danzō praised her by sending her on her first solo mission outside Konoha, to investigate Akatsuki. While she thought it was a real mission, it was just so Danzō could get the child and her family closer together, so they could eventually use her as bait to bring the true power of Rinnegan to light. She met her family, though it wasn’t at all a happy meeting, filled with mostly fighting, but they weren’t bitter to one another. They acknowledged each other as family, and that was about it for their first meeting. She vowed she’d beat all three in combat someday. When she returned, the Uchiha Clan had been dealt with, and only Sasuke remained. Nakuka held Sasuke together as best she could, keeping him by her side, and they even hung out with Naruto and the other students in the academy. They played ninja near-constantly. When she turned ten, she gathered the eight ninjas of the academy up to find Naruto, who’d been “attacked” by a civilian. When they found him at the medics, they titled themselves the Konoha ten. While they weren’t all friends, they could at least admit to being comrades. Danzō sent Nakuka on two other missions to check out Akatsuki. They bond then, figuring out a lot about one another. When she came home from the second one, she finds one of her Root team members are dead: Shin. For the first time, she uses the term “jutsu” in his honor, as he always used when she refused to. = Personality = Nakuka is easily composed and houses many emotions when she’s in her business-mode. She thoroughly believes a ninja should not show emotion while killing or seeing others being killed, but even with that rule, she foils herself many time by crying over friends’ and comrades’ deaths, even those she handled. She doesn’t understand emotions, and that’s why she looks them up so frequently, but always ends up telling herself they’re useless and repeats the same cycle of falling apart. Despite her business-mode, she makes friends and helps those who feel like they don’t belong fit in. However, she’s violent during those attempts, often using threats and even powerful techniques against those who say her friends can join in a game on ninja. She takes pride in what she can do, showing off all her techniques and sword-fighting skills, but the one thing she takes most pride in is bringing a group of nine others students in the academy together, forming one large “squad”, as they called it. While she isn’t the smartest, the one thing she does do right is fool her opponents. While she’s right-handed, she puts all holsters on her left side, so if someone transforms into her, her teammates will know the moment the imposture takes out a weapon and uses it with the wrong hand. Nakuka has a flexible mind and is able to shift from point to point. She has original ideas on battle tactics, hounding folks down, and ways of execution. She’s stubborn as all hell, and won’t let her argument down, even with facts proving against her. She’s insensitive at times, as she hardly understands her own emotions. Her business-mode only comes up when she’s working, training, or on an important mission, but despite her constant confusion, she fears that mode will become all she has left, so she always relieved when she cries or smiles without force. She’s active and always on the go, looking to train more and more every day, but during training, she gets caught up in business-mode and ends up getting too aggressive and impulsive. She gets impatient when a sparring session slows down and often goes straight for the win, rather than allowing the person she’s sparring with a chance you strike. When she’s on a mission, though, her thoughts are on her teammates, and she wouldn’t dare hurt them. She’s all about the teamwork. Due to her spot in Root, she’s secretive. Even though she can’t directly speak of the Foundation, as she has a curse seal that doesn’t allow it, she fears she’ll let one secret too much slip and she’ll be discovered to have lied so much in the past. = Appearance = In Part One, she’s undersized, very little fat on her bones; only muscle due to her extensive training. Her stomach holds the most weight, a bit pudgy. Her head is round with choppy blue hair fraying all around, covered in split ends. Her orangey-brown eyes dull in contrast to the shine of her forehead protector, which keeps her hair out of her eyes. Her nose lays flat against her face, a stubby appendage most useful when sniffing out others. Her lips are thin but well taken care of, mostly in a straight line, but ready to smile widely when the appropriate moment arises. She wears plain t-shirts and pants the reach just under her knees. When angered, provoked, or ready to fight, her clothes, body, and hair turn into sheets of paper, her mother’s most valued technique. She holds herself well, and unless she’s almost out of chakra, she doesn’t slouch. In Part Two, she grows her hair out and braids it to keep the strands out of her face. After Yahiko's death, she switches out her casual shirt for a robe, in his honor, but keeps a mesh shirt and pants for comfort. She gets two piercings in a single ear, putting in black receiver-like earrings. She gets attacked, leaving a scar from below her eye down to the base of her throat. After Pein’s Assault, Nagato implants one of his Rinnegan, replacing her left eye. Naruto receives the other one. She wears an eyepatch over that eye. = Abilities = Nakuka was always considered an early bloomer when it came to learning how to use ninjutsu and how to kill. She took the information given, studied, mimicked, and most often succeeded. She was personally trained by Danzō from the age four, and quickly rose up. She was later given the Rinnegan, a parting gift from Nagato. By the Fourth Shinobi World War, she mastered several Rinnegan-exclusive techniques, and eventually comes to know all Nagato had discovered. In adulthood, she was strong enough to rebuild Root and contain all her members to give off the illusion of true world peace. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Since she started learning to mold her chakra at age three, Nakuka has amazing control over it. She can walk up a tree and on water before her teammates. Much to Kakashi Hatake's surprise, Nakuka cannot perform, dispel, or even detect when an illusion is coming to her.